Max d'effet
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Découvre les scripts d'une sagamp3 parodique de Mass effect. Max d'effet ! Le Commandant Chepas, une femme soldat de l'alliance doit devenir Ninja pour aidez l'humanité à faire ses preuve dans la galaxie. Mais une menace plane...
1. Episode 00

**Petits mots sur ce que vous allez lire :**

Oui je sais, je suis un vieux auteur de fanfiction, et vous vous demandez sûrement si je vais terminer mes anciennes histoires non fini ? Heu... Je sais pas... j'avoue j'y pense, mais... Actuellement je suis sur un autre projet... Que voilà !

Je suis actuellement sur une saga mp3 parodique de Mass effect, Max d'effet !

Et ce que vous lisez, c'est les scripts des épisodes soi déjà monté et que vous pouvez écouter. Soi en cours de montage ou pas encore enregistrer ! N'ayant pas de site pour les poster... j'ai décider de les mettre ici ! Car j'aimerai partager au moins à l'écris mes délires !

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

 **BANDE ANN... OH MERDE ! EPISODE ZERO !**

En 2148, les vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation de spationautes sont découverte sur Mars, permettant à l'humanité de faire un bond technologique sans précédent.

La galaxie entière était désormais à sa portée.

Après quelques incident avec les autres races de l'espace... de type « guerre ouverte mettant son espèce toute entière en danger de mort létale », l'humanité a trouvé sa place parmi elles.

Mais pour prendre part dans des décisions politiques galactique plus importantes, elle doit encore faire ses preuves !

Citadelle, centre des décisions galactique, dans l'ambassade terrienne.

 **Ambassadeur Ondina :** Vous êtes sûr pour cette candidate ? J'ai vu son dossier c'est pas très...

 **André :** Avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, Ambassadeur , croyez moi, c'est la meilleure ! Elle a vécu dans la rue à vendre des allumettes toute sa vie avant d'entrer dans l'armée.

Elle a ensuite vu toute son unité mourir, dévorée par un monstre... qu'elle a elle-même buté pour le bouffer ! Rien que pour ça, elle mérite une place parmi les Ninjas !

 **Ondina :** Oui mais...

 **André :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

 **Ondina :** Elle a quand même posé pas mal de problèmes... Bagarre dans des bars, Insubordinations, vente illicites d'allumettes ...

 **André :** Comme tout les soldats !

 **Ondina :** Pickpocket, Harcèlement sur soldat et civil, Corruption et chantage envers des politiciens...

 **André :** Oui bon là, ça dépend... y'a des circonstances qui font que...

 **Ondina :** Elle a même volé un vaisseau marchand !

 **André :** On dit réquisitionner. Et puis elle était bloquée sur une planète, fallait bien rentrer !

 **Ondina :** Objection !On a toujours la plainte du marchand qui affirme que sa cargaison a disparu !

 **André** **:** Refusé ! Il a aucune preuve que c'est elle ! Bon, vous nous le donnez votre accord oui ou merde !

 **Ondina :** NAN !

 **André :** SI !

 **Ondina :** NAN !

 **André :** ET CONTRE CETTE BOÎTE DE COOKIES ET CETTE FIGURINE REPRESENTANT SAMUS SANS ARMURE !?

 **Ondina** **:** Hum …... Bon ok, ok ... ! J'autorise le commandant Chepas à passer l'examen de ninja (dans sa barbe) Avec un peu de chance elle va crever assez vite pour qu'on trouve meilleur choix...

Fin de l'épisode 00

* * *

Voila ! C'était l'épisode 00 de Max D'effet ! Certe très court mais à la base c'était une bande annonce !

Pour écouter la saga, voici le lien que j'ai crée sur youtube (facile d'accès et puis beaucoup le fond) :

www . youtube playlist?list=PLf7fu4GWJbw4iPAydEk4tl02mMjUEmkkx

Pensez juste à retirer les espaces et j'espère sincèrement que vous allez appréciez car j'avoue c'est pas facile mais je prend un plaisir à écrire, enregistrer avec des amis, monter et partager !

bientôt !


	2. episode 01

**Max d'effet ! Saison 1 !**

 **Episode 1**

 **Narrateur** : Poste de pilotage du vaisseau « Le Normal »

(musique du normandy Bruit de pas)

 **Poker :** Ah commandant Chepas ! On arrive bientôt sur Eden Prime !

 **Chepas : ** Tant mieux, j'en ai marre de ce « Test» !

 **Poker : ** Vous aussi vous pensez que le test du normal est un prétexte ?

 **Chepas : ** On envoi pas un tel agent pour tester les réacteurs d'un nouveau vaisseau ! En plus j'arrête pas de le croiser ! La discrétion, c'est pas son truc !

 **Poker :** Pourquoi ?

 **Chepas :** Ecoute... Ninja ?

*voix de Nullos dans un coin* NINJAAAAAA !*

 **Chepas :** Tu vois !

 **Poker :** Ah ouais, et tu crois que ça marche avec d'autres mots ?

 **Chepas :** Ah tient ! Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment essayée …

 **Poker & Chepas :** KAWABUNGA ! …

*Ninja : …*

 **Poker : ** FINAL FLASH !

 **Chepas :** NIN …. ! * Ninja à l'affut * TENDO !

 **Poker :** NIN … PO !

 **Chepas :** NIN … tendo

*NINJAAAAAA*

 **Chepas :** AH ! LE CON ! *se retourne vers poker *, on en était ou ?

 **Poker : ** On parlais du vaisseau le normal qui n'est pas n'importe quel vaisseau ! Le meilleur pour les missions furtives ! Le fleuron de la technologie ! [Un camouflage optique omnispectral avec un revêtement rétro-réfléchissant dernière génération. Système de brouillage informatique embarqué multi-tâches. Et j'avais jamais bu un aussi bon café dans ma cabine. Et ce moteur Supra-luminique...](bruit de pas) attendez que je regarde dans le codex... Commandant ? (au loin)

 **Gaydan (au loin)** **:** Bravo, tu l'as fait partir !

 **Chepas :** Il est gentil Poker mais je lirai le code X plus tard... Salut Ginfizz !

 _ **Ginfizz**_ : Ahah hihi commandant ! Vous vous rendez compte, un ninja à bord ! La mission va être intéressante !

 **Chepas :** Ginfizz, calmez vous ! Que voulez vous qui se passe ?

 **Ginfizz :** Tout ! Les ninjas *NINJAAAAA* sont les agents spéciaux de la citadelle, on les envois pas faire des tours de vaisseaux juste pour tester le dernier modèle !

 **Chepas :** Si même vous, vous vous en rendez compte !

 **Ginfizz :** Si ça se trouve, y'a un espion parmi nous et il est là pour le trouver !

 **Chepas :** Bravo Ginfizz vous avez compris une mission secrète, vous remportez le droit d'aller faire un tour chez le docteur Kawa pour prendre des calmants !

 **Ginfizz** : Ouaiiiiis ! (pars)

 **Chepas :** Pauvre docteur... (remarche)

 **Poker :** Commandant, le capitaine vous attend dans la salle de transmission !

 **Chepas :** Ah c'est pas trop tôt !

Marche, porte s'ouvre remarche

 **Chepas** : Capitaine, vous allez enfin me dire ce que l'on fait... Vous êtes pas le capitaine André !

 **Nullos :** Bonne déduction ! Je suis Nullos, ninja *NINJAAAAA* du conseil ! Je dois vous parler !

 **Chepas :** Où est le capitaine ?

 **Nullos** : Il va arriver vous en faite pas ! J'aimerais savoir, que savez vous d'Eden prime ? On dit que c'est un vrai petit paradis !

 **Chepas :** Si pour vous le paradis c'est cultiver des patates dans des fermes, on peut dire ça ! Perso mon paradis, c'est une île tropical avec les candidates de miss univers … Excepté les krogans, les hanaris, les ... !

 **Nullos** : Heu... okayyyyy... Mais concrètement que savez vous de cet planète ?

 **Chepas :** Rien ! Pourquoi ? Tout le vaisseau sait que vous êtes là non pas pour le vaisseau mais une mission [ton exagérateur] SECREEEEEETE!

 **Nullos** : C'est si voyant ? / oui je sais c'est surprenant et vous ne vous y attendiez PAAAAAAS du TOUUUUUT

 **Chezpas :** AH CA OUI ALORS QUELLE SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE AH LALA TANT DE SURPRISE !

(Porte s'ouvre)

 **Capitaine :** je pense qu'il serait temps de vous le dire ! (chepas : bonjour commandant)On est là pour récupérer une balise prothéenne découverte il y a peu sur Eden prime !

 **Chepas** : Et Nullos assure le transport capitaine ?

 **Nullos :** Oui et non ! Je suis ici pour vous Chepas !

 **Chepas :** Heu... Si c'est pour cette histoire de cargo que j'ai soit disant pillé, le marchand n'a aucune preuve, de toute façon j'ai un alibi, j'étais au cinéma, je regardais le dernier Michael Bay !

 **Capitaine :** C'est pour vous évaluer en tant que Ninja *NINJAAAAA*! C'est quoi ce truc ?

 **Nullos :** Faites pas attention ! c'est l'élite la plus discrète de la citadelle …

 **Capitaine :** Ah ok … Je disais donc, pour vous évaluer en tant que vous savez quoi de la citadelle.

 **Chepas :** Aaahh ! Bien sûr je le savais... Mais j'ai jamais postulé !

 **Nullos** : Personne ne postule pour devenir Ninja, vous l'êtes quand vous intéressez le conseil ! L'humanité peut apporter beaucoup à la galaxie et vous pouvez être la première ninja humaine !

*NINJAAAA*

 **Nullos :** C'EST FINI OUI ?!*

 **Chepas :** Ninja hein ? Quel sont les avantages d'en être ? (regarde au-dessus d'elle) Ah ils se sont vraiment arrêté !?

 **Nullos :** Réduction sur les armes ! (hein hein!) casier judiciaire vierge (bien ça) ! Des bon d'achats dans les magasins de la citadelle ! (mouais !) l'intégrale de la petite maison sur Palaven ! (bof) Et une popularité digne d'une rock star ! (Ouais!)

 **Capitaine :** Sur terre vous seriez la première, ça vous offrira un statue unique !

 **Chepas** : N'en dite pas plus je signe ! *bruit du stylo*

 **Nullos** : Je dois déjà vous évaluer ! Et cette mission va permettre de voir ce que vous valez !

 **Chepas :** Récupérer une balise protheenne ? Vous n'avez pas mieux pour m'évaluer ?

 **Andre :** Cet balise est une découverte qui peut avoir de l'importance, qui sait ce qu'elle renferme !

 **Nullos :** Toute les technologies aliens sont basées sur les vestiges de la civilisation des prothéens, même la vôtre ! Des pirates pourraient tenter de la voler pour la revendre sur le marché noir ! Surtout dans cette zone de la galaxie, près des système terminus !

 **Chepas :** Intéressant ! On y va quand vous voulez !

 **Andre :** On devrait bientôt arriver !

 **Poker :** Capitaine, on a un problème !

 **Andre** : Poker ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

 **Poker** : Une vidéo de Eden Prime, je vous l'envoie !

(bip et bruit de tir)

 **Chepas :** Bizarre cette vidéo...

 **Nullos :** On dirait un simulateur terrien...

 **Poker :** Oups erreur... Je rétablit ça ! (coupe et bip de retour avec nouveau bruit de tir) Ah voilà !

(Milieu de la video, bruit etrange.)

 **André :** C'est quoi ce truc ?

 **Nullos :** On dirait une main geante !

 **Chepas :** J'aurai dis **Cthulhu**!

 **Andre :** Un poulpe ?

 **Poker :** Un calamar vu la forme !

 **Andre :** Peut importe, un vaisseau à la forme bizarre semble nous attaqués ! Dans combien de temps arrivons-nous Poker ?

 **Poker :** D'ici cinq minutes !

 **Andre** : Commandant, prenez avec vous le caporal Ginfizz et le lieutenant Gaydan !

 **Chepas(tout bas) :** J'espère qu'il a pas eu ses calmants le petit...

 **Andre** : Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

 **Chepas :** Rien du tout ! Nullos vous venez avec vous ?

 **Nullos :** Je travail mieux en solo ! Surveiller seulement mes arrières ! On restera en contact radio ! (part)

 **Chepas :** Comment il va me juger s'il part devant ? Enfin bref... Poker, arrêtez de jouer et à Eden prime, déposez nous à l'endroit le plus proche de la balise ! (marche)

 **Poker :** C'est pas moi c'est Gaydan !

 **Chepas** : Gaydan arrêtez de jouer et préparez vous !

 **Gaydan :** D'abord c'est la partie de Poker !

 **Poker :** QUOI ?

Theme d'eden Prime

 **Chepas :** Quand j'ai demandé proche... J'imaginais pas à 5minutes de la zone de campement ! Caporal vous allez bien ?

 **Ginfizz(moitié endormi) :** ouais ouais... Allez on y va... (commence a partir)

 **Chepas :** C'est de l'autre coté caporal !

 **Ginfizz :** Bien commandant...

 **Chepas :** On devrait le renvoyer au vaisseau...

 **Gaydan** : En effet, on sera plus tranquille tout les deux ! (bruit de recharge de fusil a pompe) Heu... Je veux dire...

 **Chepas :** Voila ce que j'aime, un bon fusil a pompe ! Vous disiez quelque chose Lieutenant ?

 **Gaydan :** Heu... Rien...

Aaaaaaaaaah ! (s'éloigne en hurlant)

 **Chepas :** Caporal ? Mais revenez !

 **Gaydan :** Commandant regardez sur le sol ! On dirait un barbecue … AAHH ! Des corps calcinés !

 **Chepas :** Quoi, c'est pour ça qu'il hurle ? Quel chochotte ! Au moins ça l'a réveillé ! Rattrapons le ! (Marche quelque pas avant de réentendre hurler) Quoi encore ? (cours) Caporal ? Il est où ce con ? (s'arrête)

 **Gaydan :** Par terre !

 **Chepas :** Oh c'est rien ! Il a du s'évanouir en voyant un autre cadavre ou s'endormir à cause des (bruit de balle) Ah ! C'est quoi ça ?

Bruit de tire

 **Gaydan :** Commandant attention des drones de reconnaissance !

 **Chepas** : Merde ils sont trop loin pour le fusil à pompe !

 **Gaydan :** Sniper les alors !

 **Chepas :** Oh non... bon occupez les pendant que je les détruit !

 **Gaydan** : Moi ?

 **Chezpa :** Non l'autre abruti par terre... Bien sur toi !

 **Gaydan :** C'est pas vrai... Ahh ! (s'éloigne)

 **Chepas :** Pourquoi on m'a collé les deux plus incompétent ? Bon voyons voir... Trois drones... prenons notre temps... (Gaydan :au secours ! Je veux pas mourir!) Mais tirer aussi crétin ! Où utilisez vos pouvoir biotique ! (Pan) Et d'un ! (Pan) deux ! (Gaydan :Commandant sauvez moi, j'ai pu de bouclier) (deux tire) Merde raté !

 **Gaydan** : Merci commandant ! Vous avez failli me toucher quand même avec votre deuxième tire ! Éviter de tirer trop vite !

 **Chepas :** M'apprenez pas à tirer lieutenant ! Allons voir comment va l'autre boulet ! (marche) Allez debout Caporal !

 **Gaydan :** Heu commandant... Je crois que les drones l'ont tués...

 **Chepas** : Tendez l'oreille ! (ronflement) Ce con s'est endormi ! Laissez le là et on part devant !

 **Gaydan** : Heu... Vous êtes sur ?

 **Chepas :** A part des rats, je vois pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver maintenant !

 **Gaydan :** Bon... (Marche de nouveau) A votre avis commandant, qui nous attaque ?

 **Chepas :** J'en sais rien ! (alerte) Drone ! (plusieurs tire) Vu les engins je dirais les geth mais c'est pas possible ! Ils ont pas de vaisseau en forme de **Cthulhu**!

 **Gaydan :** De quoi ?

 **Chepas** : Laisse tomber tu le verras sur place ! (Gaydan qui tombe : ouha!) J'ai dis laisse tombé dans le sens abandonne l'idée de comprendre, pas tomber...

 **Gaydan** : Mais j'ai trébuché...

 **Chepas :** Ah désolé... Des fois à force de traîner avec des boulets... Bref ! Relevez vous et continuons !

(se relève)

 **Nullos (communicateur) :** Chepas, vous m'entendez ?

 **Chepas** : Nullos ? Où êtes vous ?

 **Nullos** : Au site de fouille c'est plein de geth faite attention !

 **Chepas :** De gays ? La gaypride ?

 **Nullos** : DES GETHS ! BORDEL DES GETHS, COMME LE VERBE GUETTER !

 **Chepas :** AAHH, Message reçu ! Ça répond à votre question lieutenant !

(petit temps de marche) Stop ! Ecouté ! (coup de feu au loin) Des tires ! Dépêchons ! Oh c'est quoi ça ? (s'arrête) Un mod pour armure, je prend !

 **Gaydan :** Commandant !

 **Chepas :** Hein ? Ah oui les coup de feu ! (recours) C'est quoi ça ?

 **Gaydan :** (content) Une femme ! (peur) avec une mitraillette ?

 **Chepas :** Comment qu'elle s'acharne sur le geth...

fin de tire

 **Achat (calme) :** mission accomplie. Ah ? Des renforts !

 **Gaydan :** Pas vraiment... Mais je crois que vous en avez pas besoin...

 **Chepas :** Je suis le commandant Chepas et voici le lieutenant Gaydan ! Nous sommes ici pour la balise ! Que s'est-il passé ?

 **Achat :** Artilleur Achat Vilain, nous subissons actuellement une attaque des Geth ! Robots crées par les Quariens mais qui leur à échappé à tout contrôle il y a plus de 200ans !

 **Chepas :** J'ai demandé la situation des lieux, pas un cours d'histoire !

 **Achat :** Désolé, mon instructeur était très pointilleux quand il m'a formée. Il y a quelque jours, une balise a était découverte ici, et d'un seul coup les geth nous attaquent, étrange coïncidence !

 **Gaydan :** « comme par hasard » !

 **Chepas :** Emmenez nous là-bas artilleurs !

 **Achat :** Très bien !

(marche)

 **Chepas :** Où se trouve votre unité ?

 **Achat :** Décimé par les geths, ils vont me le payer !

 **Chepas :** bien dit ! GETH ! (bruit de tire) Sinon vous auriez vu un ninja Turien ?

 **Achat:** (fin des tir, retour normal) non personne. Même si j'en avais vu un, comment j'aurai pu savoir que c'était un ninja.

 **Gaydan :** Si tu l'avais vu, crois moi tu serai que s'en est un... Enfin surtout entendu !

 **Chepas :** En tout cas, vous l'avez pas vu, on est bientôt arrivés ?

 **Achat :** C'est juste en face, derrière les geth qu'on a abattu !

 **Chepas :** C'est rapide ! (marche un peu pour s'arrêter) Ok... Vous voyez la balise ?

**A et G :** Non !

 **Chepas :** Vous Voyez Nullos le Turien ?

 **A et G :** Non !

 **Chepas :** Ok... Achat, vous avez beau être mignonne, j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication...

 **Achat :** Heu... Peut-être que les scientifique l'on emmener au spatioport ? C'est juste après le campement en haut de cette pente...

 **Chepas :** Ah bah oui, a la base on venait la récupéré, il était logique quelle soit là-bas !

 **Gaydan cynique :** Bravo commandant... ( Chepas frappe gaydan :PAF)

 **Chepas :** Bon, allons y, espérons trouver des survivants qui pourront nous aider !

 **Achat :** Heu... Vous pouvez pas contacter votre ami Turien avant ?

 **Chepas :** Ah oui ! Merci artilleur ! (bip) Nullos vous me recevez ?

 **Nullos :** Chepas ? Je me dirige actuelle vers le spatioport ! Je n'ai pas trouvé la balise, j'espère avoir des résultats là bas ! Venez m'y retrouver ! Ah au fait très bon tir et jolie coup de poing ! (BIP)

 **Chepas :** Mais comment il fait pour m'évaluer s'il est jamais là ? Bref... Allons y...

(Marche)

 **Gaydan :** Dites moi artilleur, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur vous ?

 **Chepas :** C'est pas le moment lieutenant... Mais j'avoue être intrigué... Vous fréquentez quelqu'un ?

 **Achat :** les relations dans l'armé sont interdite !

 **Chepas :** L'interdit est souvent le plus excitant !

 **Achat :** Comment vous pouvez parler de ça au milieu de tout ces morts ?

 **Chepas :** J'ai vu pire... (entend des bruit étrange) Quoi que ? (s'arrête) C'est quoi ça ?

 **Gaydan :** des zombies... _(s'evanoui)_

 **Chepas :** Lieutenant ? Ah merde pas encore !

 **Achat :** Ils s'approchent...

 **Chepas :** Repoussez les le temps que je réveil Gaydan ! Debout _(Claque)_

 **Achat :** Pauvre âme... Bloquer sur terre... je vais vous envoyé auprès de notre créateur...

 **Chepas :** C'est pas le moment pour les prières et toi debout !

 **Achat:** AMEN ! _(mitraillette pendant un moment)_ Reposez en paix maintenant. _(bruit étrange)_ Commandant ? Qu'est-ce que ?

 **Chepas :** Je vérifiais un truc... Non rien entre les jambes... J'aurai cru, vous avez plus de couille que l'autre par terre !

 **Achat ( _choqué)_ :** Mais... Mais non !

 **Chepas :** Bon en attendant que l'autre se réveille, fouillons les lieux !

 **Narrateur (bruit d'ordi qui ecris) :** Pendant ce temps, au spatioport.

 **Nullos :** Ninjaaaa ! _(explosion)_ Personne ne peut m'avoir ! Harem ?

 **Harem :** Nullos...

 **Nullos :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

 **Harem :** Le conseil m'envoie t'épauler pour cette mission !

 **Nullos :** Le conseil est déjà au courant de ce qui se passe ? Ils sont rapide !

 **Harem :** Heu en effet... Oh là ! Des Asari qui font un strip tease !

 **Nullos:** Où ça ? (bruit de tire)

 **Harem :** Trop facile !

 **FIN DE L'EPISODE**

 **Nullos :** Dire que j'étais à deux épisode de la fin de la petite maison sur... (PAN)


End file.
